Creepy stories
by pewdiesuno
Summary: Today my friends we are going to witness the sad stories that are hidden behind scary creatures, such as the ghosts filled with hunger for revenge, circus freaks, zombies and even normal people. ( WARNING IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY MURDER , BLOOD AND DEPRESSION PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS )
1. France

Chapter 1

Today my friends we are going to witness the sad stories that are hidden behind scary creatures, such as the ghosts filled with hunger for revenge, circus freaks, zombies and even normal people. Are you ready? It doesn't matter ~

Our first story takes place in France , around the French Revolution. In the small town of Beynac-et- Cazenac ,that was just outside of Paris, lived a beautiful young french woman named Fancy who worked at a doc. She helped people cross the lake at night , with her lantern. She was the kindest and most helpful lady in the village.

One night a man came to her and asked her for a ride across the lake. The woman didn't find this at all strange , but her shift was over , she thought but the man was persistant and after a few minutes she agreed to take him where he needed to go. They both hoped on the small boat which was decorated with drawn roses on it , the river responding from their wight thus making small rings underneath the boat. She placed her lantern on the front of her boat , she released the ropes ,then picked up the pedal and placed it in the water. And off they went , into the dark. Today the lake had an ominous fog surrounding it , but the woman wasn't afraid since she was used to go out in the lake like this.

As they reached the half of the lake she felt the man move in the back. Maybe he was getting comfortable, the woman thought, but that was not the case. In a blink of an eye the woman found herself at the edge of the small boat with the mans hand around her neck. The boat rocked back and forth as she struggled to getaway from the mans grip. She then finally pushed away but she fell in the cold water with a big splash.. she tried to get back up on the boat but the guy held her underneath until.. she stopped struggling. The man breathed heavily for a few minutes, then he threw the lantern in the lake. He watched as the light fainted away deep down the lakes bottom. He then turned the boat around and slowly left.. The woman laid at the bottom of the cold and dark waters , her eyes still wide from the shock but they were lifeless..

They say if you go at that location at night you will see a young woman, singing quietly , holding a lantern , dripping wet and surrounded by a thick fog. Do.not. Try to talk to her or provoke her in any way though.. rumor has it that if she sees you , she will drown you in the lake thinking you are that man who killed her that one faithful day ..


	2. England

Chapter 2

Today my friends I'll tell you a story that takes place in London and its about a nurse named Alice. Alice was a single mother of two cute girls.

As a nurse she worked really hard at the town's hospital that she didn't have much time for her children. That made her really sad but she didn't show it she worked with children after all and she didn't want to show them any other emotion other than happiness. She cared a lot about all the children in the hospital, they even called her mother sometimes. Which was fine with her of course, but still made her feel sorry for her own children, they were alone ..

One rainy night ,our lovely nurse was sitting at the nurses lounge , thinking and staring at nothing , until she heard something " pssst" . She jumped as she head a low voice calling her. As she looked around the room she saw nothing. As she glanced at the door she saw a shadow moving passed. Her heart was beating so fast and the room was so silent that she could hear her own heartbeat in her ears. But the fear soon became anger, she was pissed, who does pranks at this hour?! She thought. She then rushed outside the room and looked at the directions he shadow went and lord and behold there he was. "HEY YOU WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU BLOODY DOING AT THIS HOUR ! VISITATIONS ENDED A FEW HOURS AGO!" Alice yelled at the man, expecting an answer but instead the man ran way. Alice , stupidly, followed the man so she can get some answers from him. She chased him for a few minutes but soon she came to a halt, panting. She was standing in front of a staircase and looked down it to see if the man was there but no luck. She sighed and as she turned around she was met with cold hands tangled around her neck , squeezing with force. Alice struggled for a bit , then she finally freed herself from the mans grasp, only to fall backwards. She fell down the stairs , hitting her body on every step down. Then she reached the bottom. Her mangled body laid on the cold floor , a small pool of blood was forming beneath her ,now destroyed body , and was becoming bigger every second.

The next morning a cleaning lady found her corpse. They say they never found they man who killed her and he is till roaming around.

Poor Alice.. she didn't get to say goodbye to her beloved daughters.

Unfortunately there are rumors that her mangled ghostly body still roams the halles of the hospital late at night. They say you can hear her walking and her nails hitting the wall tails echoing all around the floor she was found in.

when a curious child wondered around the hospital without any permission was found by Alice and never returned as she kept him as her child.

So .. my friends you should never , by any means wander around in that hospital at night because Alice will be waiting for you to join her family.


	3. Americaandcanada

Chapter 3

Today my friends we will be visiting a house hold placed in the heart of England. A small house among the others, there lived a mother with two girls.

The girls were twin sisters. The older twin was named Chelsi. She was kind and caring but really quiet that sometimes you couldn't hear her. Now the younger of the two ,Amelia , was a bit of a trouble maker. She would cause accidents too often and she was usually the one to blame for a lot of happenings around the house. She was also really loud and wasn't afraid to say was she was thinking out loud.

So similar but yet so different these two where. Bur their mother loved them both the same. Speaking of their mother, she was a nurse , working at the children's hospital. She didn't have much time for her children as she used to. So the girls were left alone the majority of the time.

In the beginning the girls didn't mind , they understood that their mom had to work really hard to support the three of them so everything was going quite well for a few years.

As the years passed the older sister started to.. change. You would think this was normal that she was growing but.. she changed in a different way. She wasn't as quiet as she was, oh no my friends. She was becoming abusive towards her sister. She blamed her for everything and would hit her constantly. One day the girls were informed that their mother had passed away at the hospital by a nasty fall down the stairs.

Amelia cried a lot when she found out but Chelsi was furious. She attacked her sister hitting her , telling her that it was all her fault.

More years passed but the abuse didn't stop.. it became worse and worse by the day. Amelia was beyond scared to do anything even speak. She did anything her sister told her , she wanted to make her sister proud for ones. But .. she failed every time .. nothing seemed to please her sister. Amelia didn't gave up though.

One night there was a huge earthquake. The small house shook like crazy. Stuff was falling all around. Then .. a part of the ceiling fell on top of Chelsi crashing her bottom half. She screamed a blood curling scream. Amelia crawled to the direction of her sisters terrifying screams. Chelsi reached out to her sister , her face full of tears. Amelia took her sisters hand and squashed it. "I'm sorry " was all that came out from Chelsi's bloody mouth. Amelia smiled through the tears and all she said was "I love you ".

After a few moments, chelsi stopped moving completely. That moment Amelia made a promise to her sister, she was going to make her proud no matter what..

Amelia searched the now destroyed basement and found her sisters old hokey mask and an old chainsaw. With those Amelia would go out every night searching for people to sacrifice to her beloved sister, whom's half body was kept into a secret hideout Amelia made just for her.

Amelia continued the killing and she won't stop until the sister finally accepts her...

" I love you sister.."


	4. Japan

Chapter 4

Today my friends we will be experiencing what the act of bullying can lead to and the horrible horrible consequences it brings.

Meet Sakura. Sakura is a girl of Japanese origin. She is a high school student at the Shizuoka-ken Seien joshi Gakuen. A female only school and one of the best private schools in japan.

Sakura is very shy , quiet and usually closes to herself thus making difficult to make any friends. She also lived alone after her mother passed. So you understand how difficult it was for Sakura to communicate , not only with the kids at her age but with anyone at all..

because of her being antisocial she was an easy target for the schools bullies. They would usually mock her behind her back, sticking notes on her and even went as far as locking her in a dark room until the school day was over.

When she went home from school, she was beat and wanted to relax and leave herself to her books and watch anime on tv. But that want so easy .. see Sakura had a father, the kind of father who drank , smoke and hit Sakura if he thought she did something wrong , or when she would bring an A- that she took on a test. Despite everything that happened in her life , Sakura was a good student and because of that her classmates hated her even more. Although Sakura was being harassed everyday in class she had something- no - someone that made her forget about her bullies for a second or two. This person was a male student named Osamu Sato. Osamu was a handsome boy in Sakura's class. He was really intelligent and humble. Sakura couldn't get her mind to think anything else other that the guy she had a crush on. Sakura wanted to talk to him but she couldn't , she was too afraid of the rejection. Unfortunately the other students soon found out about her little crush and made a plan to ruin Sakura's life some more. One morning Sakura went to her locker to pick up her books as she opened her locker a letter flew out and landed on her feet. She carefully picked it up , opened it and slowly read it. "Sakura , I really like you. Come and meet me on the schools roof near the pool. Signed O"

Sakura was beyond happy. Her heart was beating so fast and she started crying out of happiness, it seemed as if her luck was starting to change, maybe she can to be happy. But oh how wrong she was.

After school hours Sakura rushed towards the stairs that lead to the rooftop of the school, her heart racing. As she arrived at the roof she saw to her surprise.. nobody.. so she waited. Minutes turned into hours and nobody showed up. Sakura felt discouraged. She slowly walked towards the edge of the pool and took a good look at her face. It was full with scars and bruises.. she then started crying. How can anyone like me when I look like this ?! She thought. more time had passed and Sakura looked at the sky. It was really late , she was caught up with thoughts and crying that she didn't noticed how it was night now. She slowly got up from her spot and took one last look at herself in the reflection of the pools water. Suddenly she felt someone pushing her into the water. Shocked Sakura cleared her face from her hair and saw.. sato.. and a bully from her class. She looked dumbfounded. The love of her life was laughing and cursing at her. She never felt more crushed until.. she felt another push, sato and her bully were pushing her head into the water again.. they were trying to drown her! She quickly tried to resist but she was really weak ,her body was so bruised and hurt.. plus there were two of them and one of her. Soon enough she stopped moving and slowly sang down to the pools dark bottom.

The next morning, the cleaning man come to the school and went to the basement where his equipment was. After cleaning up it was time to clear the pool. He pressed the button and the water soon was drawn away , then , there was a loud noise. The man thought something was clogging the pool, so he went up and checked.. sure enough he saw.. Sakuras mangled body which was stuck at the pool's drain. One of her feet was almost completely cut off while her upper body could not be seen. A horrible sight indeed.

The cleaning man called the police and questioned sato and the bully. They simply said "we were just teasing her , we didn't mean for her to die".

So my friends today we learned that some stories don't have a good ending after all. We also learned that something so small such as a 'tease' can lead to much worse things than a broken heart, it can also lead to a cruel , cruel death.


End file.
